


Plants, Pizza, and Possibilities

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Love at First Sight, M/M, Swearing, Weatherman!Phil, youtuber!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: My cat keeps breaking into your apartment and eating all your plants…. Dinner to make up for it?





	1. Chapter 1

I moved to London about a year ago. This building I live in is not really an apartment and it’s also not a townhouse, it’s a weird mixture of the two. I love this building, I love the plainness of it, I love the fact it’s new but not too new, just the right amount of new, you know? But there are two things that I hate about this flat. 1 is the ungodly amount of fucking stairs that I have to climb to not only get to my door but then the three more flights inside my flat. And 2, the fact that my cat always finds a way onto the fire escape and into my neighbor’s. That doesn’t seem like an issue, but when the neighbor has about a million plants on his fire escape and my cat has a weird obsession with eating greenery, it’s a problem.

I think the guy living below me has been here for a few months more than I have, seeing as he has such a magnificent garden. Every now and then I hear him outside singing or even talking to his plants. I mean it’s not that weird, if I can hear him doing that he probably hears me talking to Melisandre, my cat. He’s not the best singer, per se, but I do find myself lip syncing to his weird song choices. Just yesterday he was singing Chandelier by Sia, and let me tell you, it was bad. But I sat in the kitchen and just listened to him on the fire escape until he finished. And when he was done, Melisandre decided to go outside and say hi. And by saying hi I mean she started to nibble on the plant I like to call the spider plant (I call it that because it has all these long green leaves that look like spider legs). Which then followed with the nice neighbor boy yelling “HEY STOP BITING THOR!! What has he ever done to you?” in the most high pitched northern voice I’ve ever heard.

I rushed to the door, stepped onto the fire escape and replied “Melisandre leave the plants alone! For fuck sake!” I swoop down and grab her and shoot an awkward smile across to the stranger. He’s not what I was expecting. I don’t know what I was expecting to be honest. He’s about my height, his hair is oddly like mine just about a billion shades darker, so dark I don’t think it’s his natural color. It’s definitely not his real color, seeing as his eyebrows are like a light auburn. He’d probably be a cute ginger, he has the palest skin I’ve ever seen but it compliments his cute freckles and his striking blue eyes… Wow I’ve been staring at him for too long, I should probably speak, he must think I’m the strangest man alive.

“Sorry about her, she likes to chew on things.” I finally say, still awkwardly smiling at him.  
He’s smiling back now, “it’s alright.” He laughs. It’s the cutest thing I have ever witnessed. His eyes get all crinkly and he sticks his tongue out a bit. I can’t help but smile a bit bigger. “I’m Dan, by the way. As you probably guessed, this is Melisandre.” I say gesturing to the black cat cradled in my arms.  
He’s still smiling when he says, “I’m Phil, and if I introduced you to all my plants we’d be here all day.” We both start to laugh. He’s cuter than I imagined he would be. 

Before I can even think about how I should avoid embarrassing myself, my mouth opens and that’s when I say, “how about you come over for dinner and you can tell me their names then.” There is an awkward pause, my mouth opens again, “I mean as a way to say sorry for my cat always eating your plants.” 

The awkward smile is back. But Phil’s doing the cute tongue thing again and he nods and says, “Sure, let me just clean up and I’ll be over in a few.” We smile, turning away from each other and into our own flats.

Shit. Shitshitshit. I don’t know why the fuck I just did that. I was only going to make spaghetti for dinner. Thank god I cleaned my lounge today. Fuck I don’t have any placemats… What if he hates pasta? Oh god what have I done? “Melisandre, what are we going to do?” I try to keep my voice downs so Phil doesn’t hear me freaking out.

I haven’t had a boy, or even a girl, over since… well since I moved in here. I don’t really have the best luck with relationships. I broke up with my last girlfriend when I was 17. I like to say we broke up because of university and that we weren’t going to be seeing each other a lot. But really she left me because I was trying to figure out who I was and she was afraid I was gay. Who knows, after seeing this Phil guy, maybe I could be. I’m suddenly smiling like a dork sitting on my kitchen floor, thinking about my cute neighbor. And then there’s a knock at the door. Melisandre is running past me on our way to answer it.

He cleans up very well, let me tell you. “I didn’t know if this was a date or just a friendly thing so I wore this.” he’s rambling. “It’s not dressy but not too casual, you see cause it’s a button up, but it has short sleeves.” He’s smiling again, his tongue shooting out to the left side, and his cheeks are starting to turn a beautiful rosy color that compliments his eyes. We’re still standing in the doorway. 

“You look very nice.” Great now I’m blushing. “I never had a chance to change, here come on in.” I wave my arm out towards the hallway in an attempt to draw him in. Thank god I went out today and I’m looking semi-good looking, “I’ve kind of been panicking about not having anything other than pasta in the house. I didn’t think I’d be asking someone over today, or ever in that matter.” Great, now I’m rambling.

We’re walking now, showing him the way to my lounge, up a flight of those fucking stairs. When Phil suddenly says, “you know, I wouldn’t be opposed to ordering a pizza and watching a movie?” I stop walking, and turn to him, “That sounds like a perfect idea, let me grab my laptop. You can make yourself comfortable.” Again, I’m gesturing with my arms to one of my many chairs in the lounge, he looks around and I take the opportunity to slip out and rush to my room. 

I’m back in the lounge in a minute, and I find Phil on my couch with Melisandre. It’s possibly the cutest thing I have ever seen. I stop staring and take a seat next to Phil on the couch. We just look at each other for a second. Then he’s back to petting the cat and making cute faces at her.

Once the pizza app is loaded we then have to decide on what to get. “So I really like meatfest! Wow that sounded dirty, I’m so sorry.” We’re laughing again. I want to make him laugh for the rest of his life, it’s so cute.

Phil’s response is soft, “I like it too. Do you want to share a large or get two personal pizza's?” 

“We can share, I don’t mind.” He stares at me with the kindest eyes I’ve ever seen in my life. I’m doomed. I send the order in and pay online, Phil offers to cover the tip but I tell him I’ll be paying everything today as it was my cat who keeps fucking up his garden. I close my laptop and set it on the coffee table. The room is silent, we’re just sitting there for a minute. Phil’s the first one to speak. 

“So, what’s your story?” his head tilts slightly as he asks the question.

I ponder the question, what is my story? Phil’s looking at me very softly, waiting for an answer. “Well.” I begin, “I’m originally from Redding, I moved to London last year after I dropped out of Uni. I was going to be a lawyer, but I decided I wasn’t into it after 3 years. My parents weren’t too happy about that, but I have dreams of becoming an actor and I want to do what makes me happy, you know?” Phil’s listening to me so intently, he nods, “so I’ve been making YouTube videos and doing the odd radio event with the BBC, as a way to make money as I go to auditions. What’s your story?” 

Phil doesn’t take so long to answer, “I work for the BBC as well! How have we never ran into each other?” We're smiling and looking dumbfounded as we take in this new information.

I shrug, “I have no idea, are you a radio presenter as well?” I ask. 

“No!” he shouts while sitting up and turning to me, he’s like and excited puppy. “I’m actually a meteorologist, I do the weather on the late night news. I actually went to York University and did a degree in English Language and Linguistics, I have a master’s degree in post-production specializing in special effects as well, but I didn’t know what to do with that, so I went back and did my Bachelors in Science and an undergrad in Meteorology.” 

Holy shit he’s the smartest man alive. “You’re kidding right?” I spit out, completely shocked. “You’re some kind of genius! I couldn’t even make it through 1 degree at Uni, what’s that, like 8 years of school? How old are you?” still in shock, I leave my mouth open after asking.

“Yeah 8 years of school, it’s crazy. I’m 29, I’ve only just started working this year.” He pauses, the doorbell rings and Phil is running to the door in an attempt to pay the tip before I get a chance. 

He succeeds. I'm standing behind him at the door, when he closes it and turns to me laughing with his cute tongue sticking out. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” I say without a second thought. I grab the pizza from Phil’s hands and power walk back to the lounge. I’ve fucked up. I’ve fucked up bad. I can hear Phil giggling as he tries to catch up to me. 

Placing the pizza down on the table, I realize I haven’t brought any plates or kitchen roll out to the lounge. This means I’m going to have to walk past him in the hall to go back to the kitchen. Oh well. He would have left if he didn’t like the compliment. So I turn around and start for the kitchen.

He’s still laughing, and it’s contagious. I can’t help but giggle as I try to pass him. He follows me into the kitchen and offers to help carry some things into the lounge, I hand him two glasses and the kitchen roll and I follow with the plates. He sits down at the table, he picks the blue chair. I figured he was a blue chair kind of guy. Me on the other hand, I pick the black chair. 

“So, you mentioned YouTube, what’s that like?” Phil speaks while reaching to open the pizza box.

“It’s actually really great,” I pause to snag a piece of pizza from the box. “I’ve been doing this YouTube thing for about 7 years now and it’s a lot of fun.” I stuff a bite of pizza in my mouth, almost forgetting that I should be trying to impress this boy, not scare him off acting like an animal.

Phil’s chewing, he places a hand in front of his mouth before speaking with his mouth full. “How many subscribers do you have?” his words are muffled by the amount of food in his mouth. It makes me smile.

Nonchalantly, I look Phil dead in the face as he takes a bite and say “oh, just over 6 million.” He almost chokes. Setting the slice down he looks at me, confused and head tilted. 

It takes him a minute to reply, I’m just smiling to myself as he says, “dude?!” and then he mocks me, “’just 6 million’ what the heck? That’s so cool! I’m having dinner with a celebrity! A cute one at that!” 

My god, if I don’t stop blushing I’ll probably end up staying this color. “Thank you” my voice is nervous, and shy. I can’t help but stare down at my food and just smile, “I don’t know how I did it.” 

I can feel Phil staring at me, he takes a breath before saying, “Maybe it’s cause you’re extremely cute. Or the fact that even though I’ve just met you, I want to talk to you for the rest of my life, or the fact that you have the kindest eyes I’ve ever looked into. Maybe everyone else feels the same?”

Then there is silence, we’re just staring at each other. He’s beautiful. I’ve never looked at a person with so much intent in my whole life. I feel as though I’ve known him forever. I want to know him forever. 

It takes me a minute to speak, and when I do it’s a very light tone, I just look at him and say, “Are you done with your plate?” and reach out for it, he hands it to me and I’m off to the kitchen again. Oh my god, why am I such a dork! ‘Are you done with your plate?’ oh god kill me! 

I stay in the kitchen for a minute, I need to calm down. I’ve just met this guy, how can I be so effected by him? As I’m pacing in the kitchen I don’t see him standing in the doorway, staring at me with the cute smile again. I want to kiss his stupid face. 

“I still think you’re cute even when you’re freaking out.” Phil’s soft voice calms me down a bit. And that’s when it happens. 

Somehow I’m kissing him, my lips are pressed against his. They are soft and warm, unlike my chapped, dry ones. I’ve missed being kissed, I love the feeling. I love the softness, I love the butterflies in my stomach, I love being close to another person.

Just as fast as it started, it’s over. My eyes are still closed. My breathing is heavy and I’m desperate for more. 

“I have to be at work for 11.” Phil whispers, lips still close to mine. He steps back a bit and says, “Can I come by and see you tomorrow? Dinner can be my treat this time.”

Looking into his beautiful blue eyes, I smile, “I’d love that.” 

Grabbing his hand and walking him to the door, the dumbest smile plastered on my face. “I’m really glad my cat is always chewing on your plants, it’s given me the best excuse to come talk to the guy who’s always singing outside my fire escape.” I say with a cheeky smile. 

Phil is bright red when he says, “oh god, don’t tell me you hear that every day?” and we’re both hysterically laughing. 

“Don’t worry,” I say. “Maybe next time I’ll join in.” and with that, I’m giving him one last kiss. He walks to his apartment, opens the door, turns and waves. 

I can’t wait till tomorrow.


	2. Just A Little Piece of My Heart

Happiness, also known as: pleasure, contentment, satisfaction, cheerfulness, merriment, gaiety, joy, glee, delight, good spirits, lightheartedness, well-being, and enjoyment. All things that perfectly explain why I fell asleep with a dumb smile on my face. Well at least that’s what google told me after I searched “how can biology explain the feeling in my heart after being kissed by the most handsome man on the earth?”

I’m typically used to being up at 3 am, being an internet junkie and all. But last night was different, I was awake because I was watching every weather update Phil did. Every time he came on he made jokes with the late night news woman, jokes about animals, dumb puns to do with weather, and possibly the worst knock, knock jokes I have ever heard. I know it’s cheesy but he makes my heart smile. I’ve known him for literally 12 hours and it’s changed my whole world. 

I heard him get home last night around 2:30. Thought it would be best to let him sleep and then see if he really did want to come over and see me today. God, I hope he does come and see me. I want to kiss him again. Kissing is like crack to me. I haven’t had a good kiss like that in years. He was soft and delicate, his face soft against mine, with the slightest amount of stubble. My hand perfectly fits at the back of his neck. He’s all I want.

I made sure to wake up at a decent time of 11 am. Take a shower, brush my teeth twice, straighten my hair, and pick out an outfit that doesn’t scream I’m trying really hard cause I want you to fall in love with me. Surely that means I will be wearing all black everything. Which also means I have to lint roll myself every few minutes thanks to Melisandre, the Fluffy fuck that she is. 

Melisandre is the unsung hero of my life. Not because she technically led me to Phil, but because she is my best friend. I got her when I started Uni, my parents got me an apartment to live in instead of the dorms because they knew I worked better when I was alone. But the apartment was too lonely with just myself. So I took some of my YouTube money and made my way to the Manchester Humane Society. 

I spent a good hour looking at little kittens, thinking I want a cat who can grow up with me. All the kittens were too high-strung for me, none of them had chill personalities and I definitely didn’t need a cat that was going to be jumping off the walls at 4 am while I’m trying to study or sleep. I asked the lady who was assisting me find my ‘match’ if there were any cats that were still quite young that I could look at. 

Melisandre was sitting in a room full of cats, but she had secluded herself to one end of the room all by herself, looking out the window into the center. Her black and white fur was so fluffy, like it puffed because she was scared. She was so beautiful. I sat with her for what felt like hours just petting her, letting her lick my hands, and she was purring away. 

Adopting her wasn’t too hard, she was fixed and declawed already, her shots were up to date and they presumed she was around 4 years old. Getting her home was the hard part. I took the bus that day and apparently so did all the elderly woman in Manchester. I was bombarded with ladies wanting to look at my cat. It was like my own personal hell. 

But every day since with her by my side have been wonderful. She was there through all my late night anxiety attacks, all my existential crises, the fights with my parents, and now possibly the happiest time of my life. She is my sassy little fur baby and I love her more than anyone. Although if Phil becomes a constant part of my life she will have some serious competition. 

At 2 I figured Phil was still asleep, and I could slip out to go get some groceries and a coffee before he might want to stop by. Patting myself frantically to check if I have my keys, cards and phone I heard the door across the hall click open, causing a smile to erupt and take control of my face. My heart is racing, do I open the door and play it cool or see if he’s coming to see me? 

Knock, Knock, fuck. My heart drops.

“HI!” He’s screaming at me before I even have the door fully open. 

“Hello, I was on my way to the store, don’t think I was waiting for you or anything. I mean I was kind of earlier but not now and here you -” Phil shuts me up with a kiss. 

Soft and gentile. He makes me feel like I’m floating on a cloud. Phil has pushed me up against the wall and closed the door. My one hand finds the back of his neck again while the other rests on his chest. He’s wrapped his arms around me so tightly it’s pressed out bodies so tight together that I really hope my thigh is pressed against his phone and nothing else. Well I mean I’m not opposed but that would be a bit quick for me.

He pulls his lips away but rests his forehead on mine. His breath is heavy, he smells like coffee. My eyes are still closed, he makes me feel complete, whole and wonderful. He is the first to speak, thank god. I don’t want to make it awkward, “morning cutie.” I just laugh at him. Of course he’s so darn cute I can’t function. 

I’ve moved both my hands to his shoulders now and just shake my head, “Phil its 2 in the afternoon.” 

“That is true. Can I come to the shops with you?” his blue eyes are piercing my heart, how the fuck could I say no to him? “I mean I won’t if you don’t want me too but I also need some things so it like just makes sense.” 

“Yeah of course you can come with me. Do you want to grab some lunch first? The fish and chips place down the road is a pretty great place.” 

“Let me grab my wallet and we can go, come on.” He takes me by the hand and drags me into his place. 

His place is amazing. It absolutely screams Phil, there are cool abstract paintings all over the walls, house plants scattered in every corner, and the coolest little trinkets on every surface. He has a white couch with a blue and green throw, he has blue curtains and blue chairs. I’m glad he knows that blue is his aura and takes advantage of it. His apartment is all hardwood flooring unlike mine with the ugly carpet everywhere. The smell of coffee and lavender come in whiffs depending on where you are. His kitchen is clean, and identical to mine. I’m not sure if I should go down to his room, I mean he hasn’t seen mine yet either so I really shouldn’t go down there. From what I’ve seen however, I think I love it here. 

Phil comes matching down his hall, sliding his wallet in his front pocket and adjusting his shirt. He grabs my hand and kisses my cheek. I think if I blushed harder my head would have popped right off. Still holding my hand we make our way out. “Do you want to walk or call an Uber? Either is fine with me.” He’s so darn cute with all his little facial expressions while he speaks, how is he so perfect?

“We can walk. It’s just up the road here. And it’s close to the store so its fine.” He just smiles and kisses my cheek again. My body reacts in such a way I just place my cheek to my shoulder and smile to myself. How is it possible to fall in love with someone after knowing them for not even a day? Yet another google search I will have later tonight.

The walk was good. We stayed with our hands interlocked. Occasionally bumping shoulders or grazing our thumbs over the others hand. It was nice to just feel the other person there. I was a little worried however that I would run into a fan on the street and suddenly the whole world would be talking about my new “boyfriend.” I can just imagine the headlines now: “Internet Hottie Dan Howell Spotted out with handsome stranger.” Which wouldn’t be too bad seeing as my sexuality is no secret to the internet, it might just be nice to keep Phil to myself for a little while. If I even get to keep him for a little while. 

While my brain was impulsively trying to go over all the aspects of my life that were changing, we managed to make it to the restaurant. A traditional English Fish and Chips place. How original Dan, what if he doesn’t even like fish? Well he probably does, Phil isn’t shy with his opinions around me. I would have known if he didn’t want to come here. Possibly the best part of going to a restaurant at 2 pm on a Tuesday in Islington is the fact that the only people who are out and about are 60 year old woman. 

We had our own little booth upon walking in, our waitress Janice brought us the menus and I could see Phil checking her out as she walked away. “So are blond woman your thing?” I teasingly ask Phil, winking as I said it.

“No, sadly I like tall guys with soft brown hair and equality soft brown eyes. And freckles and a dimple.” I love his so much I want to squeal in the middle of this place. But I settle for placing my face in my hand and staring at him contently with a soft dimpled smile that he might appreciate. I’m met with a cheeky tongue smile. My favorite. “I was only looking at her cause those jeans don’t go with her shirt and apron, I mean if you are going to work in a restaurant where you know the color of the shirt at least try to match.” What a cheeky fucker.

The meal is good, actually it’s fucking amazing. I think I accidentally let him see my orgasm face during the first bite. But I mean he’s most likely going to see that at some point any way. 

Going to the shops was quick and easy, I found that Phil and I like the same kind of cereal and that he’s lactose intolerant, which is pretty shitty, no pun intended. And let’s just say he didn’t necessarily like that joke.

He helped me bring things to my apartment, thankfully he knows what it’s like to live in this stairy hell. Melisandre meets us at the door, and is immediately all over Phil, which is odd because she barely likes my friends P, Louise and Dodie. They say if your cat likes your significant other than they most likely aren’t too bad, so I take this as a good thing. 

After the groceries are away I invite him to sit on the couch and actually watch a film with me. He picks Wall-E like the giant kid he is, but it’s an endearing quality that I am falling for. Our bodies fit with one another like puzzle pieces, my head rests on his chest, his upon my head. Our legs intertwined like our hands were earlier today. And we actually make it a decent amount into the film before I’m slightly on top of him, more than before, lazily making out with him. Before we know it the titles are playing, his hands have moved up the back of my shirt and I’m fully straddling him.

I know he has to work tonight at 11. So that means we can stay this way till 10:30. That thought causes me to smile mid kiss. We break away for a moment, I’ve slid back down and rested my head in the crook of his neck once more. “I never want to leave.” Phil whispers into my hair, giving me a tight squeeze with his hand still under my shirt.  
“I never want you to leave.” It’s true. I haven’t felt this loved and content with my life in god knows how long. I think he’ll be good for me. 

“Can I tell you a story Dan?” I just nod into his neck. “When I was little I asked my mom how she knew she was in love with my dad because I never understood how one day you just find someone and decide that they will become your whole life.” He pauses, most likely to check and see if I’m okay with where this is going. 

“She told me that every bone and sense in your whole body just clicks, almost like it knows that this person makes you whole. Like you spend your whole life as only half a person and then someone comes along and fills the other half. I never believed her. I’ve been with a few people in my 29 years of life and none of them made me feel complete.”

I take this opportunity to sit up and look at him and gently smile, a silent way of telling him that he can continue. 

“I’ve known you for a whole day and from the moment you stepped out on the fire escape it was like someone picked my heart out of my chest and super glued it to you and I have no intention of getting it back. I want you to keep it, and in return I would like just a little piece of your heart if you would be so kind as to share it with me.”

I don’t answer his question, I just kiss him. And kiss him. And kiss him. When we're done, I finally open my mouth to speak. “By now I hope you know I don’t want you to just have a sliver of my heart. I want you to have the whole damn thing. I want you to keep it till its last beat and in return I will do the same with yours.”

That night he takes my heart with him to work, while I sit in awe of the lovely man telling the weather. I don’t care that it’s going to rain all week, with him its blue skies.


End file.
